mythologies_of_the_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo
Apollo was the Greek god of prophecy, music, archery, and healing. Depiction Apollo was typically depicted as a youthful man with long hair. Abode Apollo was a god with a plethora of abodes, including prophecy and oracles, music and song, plague and disease, archery, healing, and poetry. He was also a protector of the young and protector of flocks and cattle. As the god of archery, Apollo is known as a god who punishes evil doers. He punishes those who do bad things with his bow and arrows. He is said to never miss when he uses his bow and arrows. In Ancient Greece, sudden deaths were attributed as punishment by Apollo for doing something bad. As the god of plagues and disease, Apollo had the power to cure diseases as well as cause them. Occasionally, Apollo is also said to be the god of light or of the sun. However, this is usually given to Helios. Attributes His most common attributes include a wreath, a laurel branch, a bow and arrows, a raven, a swan, and a lyre. His less notable attributes include a larkspur and cypress. The number seven is sacred to Apollo. Mythology Birth Since Leto had become pregnant by Zeus, Zeus' jealous wife Hera prevented Leto from finding a resting place to give birth to Apollo and his twin sister Artemis. Hera did so by demanding that all lands shun Leto. However, Leto traveled to the island of Delos which was a new land and, thus, not yet attached to the sea floor and technically not land. It was on this island that she was allowed to rest and give birth. Python Four days after his birth, Apollo traveled to Mount Parnassus and slayed Python, a serpent that had been born from the mud following the Great Deluge. His reasoning behind wanting to slay the serpent was that it had pursued Leto during her search to find a place to give birth. After slaying Python, Apollo took the Oracle of Delphi under his control which was previously being guarded by the serpent. Hermes and the Lyre Shortly after the birth of Hermes, the infant snuck away from his mother and led the cattle of Apollo back to his mother's cave. Once there, he killed some of the cattle and created a lyre using a tortoise shell and strings of their organs. Angered at the thievery and death of his cattle, Apollo agreed to not punish Hermes if he gave him the lyre that he had created. Hermes agreed and ever since the lyre had been sacred to Apollo. Gigantomachy During the Gigantomachy when the Gigantes waged war upon the gods, Apollo and Heracles killed the giant Ephialtes by piercing him in the eyes with arrows. Tityus Niobe Marsyas Hyacinthus Daphne Coronis The Cyclopes Admetus Delphic Tripod Trojan War During the Trojan War, Apollo sided with the Trojans and used his power of plague to send a plague over the Greeks. Relationships Other Names *Apollon *Phoebus Sources *Atsma, Aaron J. "Apollo." Theoi Greek Mythology. Theoi Project, n.d. Web. 15 May 2017. Category:Greek deities Category:Greek gods Category:Gods of prophecy Category:Gods of oracles Category:Gods of music Category:Gods of song Category:Gods of archery Category:Gods of healing Category:Gods of poetry Category:Gods of youth Category:Gods of protection Category:Gods of illness and sickness Category:Gods of the sun Category:Gods of light